


If We Have The Time

by WinterCutie



Series: The Female Killjoys [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Biting, F/F, Female Characters, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Genderbending, Ghoul is a girl, Just Sex, Kobra and Jet might be girls, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poison is a girl, Poison is sensitive, Tongue Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, she has trouble with multiple orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCutie/pseuds/WinterCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kobra Kid and Jet Star go out to scout a new base Party Poison and Fun Ghoul take a break from packing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Have The Time

"We need to finish packing up the stuff before Jet and kobra get back from scouting the new location." Poison is running around throwing things that may or may not be useful into a box. 

Ghoul watches her girlfriend. She had already rolled up their sleeping bags and gotten what food and water they had together in a box and was sitting in a chair that had seen better days. "We've got plenty of time Poison."

Poison shakes her head and walks past her to grab something she spotted and Ghoul grabs her wrist pulling the taller girl to her. "You need to relax."

"I can't relax Ghoul. We need to get out of here." She looks at Ghoul with wide eyes and pouty lips.

Ghoul sighs and leans in to kiss her. "Its okay we have time."

Poison makes a sound in protest and pulls away. "Jet and Kobra..."

"Are going to be gone for at least another hour." She pulls Poison down into her lap and kisses her again. "Just relax."

Poison sighs and presses into the kiss. She reaches up to tangle her hands in ghouls hair and pulls away. "You're insatiable."

"That's why you love me." Ghoul grins at her and leans in to kiss Poison's jaw.

"That's not the only reason Ghoul." She gasps when Ghoul bites the sensitive skin just under her ear. "You're not playing fair."

"I'm dont have to. This is about helping you to relax." She places open mouthed kisses down Poisons neck and shifts to open her jacket so she can push it open and bite at the skin in the dip of Poison's collarbone replacing the almost faded bruise she left there the last time they had time.

Poison moans and shifts so she's straddling one of Ghoul's thighs. "Do you always have to bit me there?"

"Well it is my favorite spot." Ghoul licks at the mark and presses a gentle kiss to it. "Why do you want me to bit you somewhere else?"

"It's still sensitive from last time is all." She blushes and feels Ghouls hand slip into the back of her pants.

"You're cute when you're blushing." She grins and squeezes the redhead's ass. She shifts to press her thigh up into Poison's sex causing the chair to squeak and Poison to moan. "Already so worked up and I've barely touched you."

Poison squints at her girlfriend's smirk and tightens her grip on her hair. "Two can play this game Ghoul." She grins at the groan that leaves Ghoul's lips.

Ghoul moves her free hand to slip it under the edge of Poison's shirt pushing it up so she can scratch her nails down Poison's side while she captures her lips in a kiss. "Oh I don't think so."

She whines and pushes down on Ghoul's thigh. "Hey?!" She sqeaks out surprised when Ghoul stands up and she almost falls. "What are you doing?" She clings to Ghoul's shoulders as she carries her over to the table and sits her on top of it.

"Lay down." Ghoul pushes her back and Poison sits up with a smirk. "No."

Ghoul glares at her. "Fine. Get yourself off."

Poison gives her that pouty look again, the one Ghoul can't resist, and whines. "But Ghoulie I want you."

"Then lay down, and don't call me that."

Poison lays back and smiles at Ghoul moving a hand to grope her breast while she presses the other in between her thighs. "Do you like what you see?" She practically purrs the words.

Ghoul scowls aat her and smacks Poison's hands away from herself. "Stop that. It's my job."

"Well touch me then."

Ghoul moves to pull Poison's boots off dropping them on the floor. "Take your jacket and shirt off."

"But you told me to lay down."

"Don't be a smartass." Ghoul smiles at her.

Poison grins and shifts to shrug out of her jacket folding it up to use as a pillow and takes her shirt off dropping it off the table. She watches ghoul undo her belt and the button on her jeans anxiously.

Ghoul pulls Poison towards the edge of the table and bends down to kiss her stomach sliding her hands under Poison to udo the clasp on her bra. She pushes the fabric away and draws a gasp from the redhead's lips when she takes one of Poison's nipples into her mouth and sucks lightly.

She teases poison's other nipple with her fingers and blinks up at Poison when she hears the older woman's head hit the jacket she's using as a pillow. She pulls away and kisses her way down Poison's stomach stopping just above the waistband of her jeans and sucking a mark onto her hip. "I love all those pretty noises you make."

Poison squirms under Ghoul and whines again. "Fucking touch me already."

"Your wish is my command." She giggles and unzips Poisons jeans sliding them down her legs.

Poison rolls her eyes and lifts her hips up to help get the jeans off feeling ghoul hook her fingers into the band of her boy shorts and pull them off as well. "You're not funny."

Ghoul grins and drops the clothing on top of Poison's shirt. "Really? I guess I'll just have to redouble my efforts then." She runs her hands over Poison's hips and thighs and sinks down onto her knees pushing her legs open.

"If you don't..."

"You're so bossy." Ghoul spreads her open with her fingers and leans forward to lick at Poison's sex causing her words to cut off with a moan.

She grins sucks at Poison's clit feeling her girlfriend's leg hook around her shoulder and try to push her forward. She tsks and pulls back to suck on her own fingers wrapping her other hand around Poison's thigh and squeezing. "Patience is a virtue Poison."

Poison let's out a shakey laugh. "Since when are we virtuous Ghoul?"

She doesn't get an answer as Ghoul presses a slick finger into her and resumes licking at her clit. She moan and rolls her hips down into Ghoul's touch. "More, come on. I can take it."

Ghoul sucks hard on her clit and presses a second finger into Poison scissoring and crooking them to rub at her G-spot. 

By the time she presses a third finger into Poison her girlfriend has her hands tangled in her hair and Poison is making needy noises with the occasional word thrown in.

She presses her fingers into Poison rubs at her G-spot knowing her girlfriend loves the sensation of being filled with a constant pressure on her sweet spot. She pulls away and rests her cheek against Poison's thigh. "Come on darling. Come for me. I want to see it."

Poison's back arches as she orgasms breath catching in her throat. She moans when she feels Ghoul's fingers pull out of her and be replace by lips and tongue. "Oh god~" She presses her face into her shoulder and tangles a hand in her own hair when Ghoul pushes her tongue into her and starts to eat her out.

"I can't Ghoul..." She whimpers and squirms when she feels one of Ghoul's arms settle across her hips to hold her down.

Ghoul pushes her tongue in and out of Poison and sucks at her entrance while she rubs at Poison's clit with her slick fingers.

"Shit... Shit, stop, please Ghoul. I can't come again." Ghoul smiles and hums her reply knowing Poison doesn't really want her to stop.

She feels Poison start fluttering around her tongue and pushes her fingers back into Poison hearing her girlfriend let out a low moan as her orgasm causes her whole body to tremble."

She sits back and smiles up at Poison who's sprawled across the table breathless staring down at her with wide eyes. "Fuck, you're way too good at that." She sighs with a lazy smile. "I love you."

Ghoul grins and licks her fingers clean. "I love you too." She stands up and leans over to kiss Poison. "You should get dressed I'll finish packing."

Poison nods and sits up. "Okay." She slides off the table standing on shakey legs as she grabs her underwear pulling them up her legs. 

By the time Kobra and Jet get back they're finished packing and Poison is sitting in Ghoul's lap trading lazy kisses.


End file.
